<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melodies from the Green Veld [Podfic] by blackglass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724697">Melodies from the Green Veld [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass'>blackglass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancestral Plane, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Heart-Shaped Herb, Infinity Gems, Infinity War Speculation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Infinity War, Speculation, the Soul Stone is in Wakanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Melodies from the Green Veld" by Endeni.</p><p>"T’Challa thought he was going to be the last Black Panther."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Killmonger &amp; T'Challa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I, Podfic Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Melodies from the Green Veld [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endeni/gifts">Endeni</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789791">Melodies from the Green Veld</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endeni/pseuds/Endeni">Endeni</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<br/>
<span class="small">Cover art by: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue">silverandblue</a></span><br/>
</p>
</div><p>Length: 10:16<br/>
Download (right-click and save) as a <a href="https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/melodies%20from%20the%20green%20veld.mp3">LQ mp3</a> (for storage considerations) or as a <a href="https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/melodies%20from%20the%20green%20veld%20(hq).mp3">HQ mp3</a>. (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) </p><p>Streaming:</p><p>
 <audio></audio></p><p>Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Created for the Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology! Thanks to Endeni for having blanket permission! Also used to fill my "character death" square for podfic_bingo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>